


i wanna love you as strong when we are ninety-two the same as seventeen

by dreameh



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fake Dating, Filipino Michael Mell, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Michael Mell, Homophobic Language, M/M, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Post squip but a deh au, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, and said braincell belongs to evan, dumbass Jeremy Heere, fake dating into real dating real quick, its Jeremy’s grandparents and they’re ew, jeremy heere and michael mell share one braincell, michael mell is also a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: „you’ve spent most of your lives together and loving each other is so natural that you never knew you’re in love with each other”Jeremy and Michael create a fake dating plot to protect Evan who will be meeting Jeremy’s homophobic grandparents for the first time. It goes so wrong and so right at the same time.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jeremy Heere, Evan Hansen & Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Heidi Hansen/Jeremy Heere's Father, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell's Mothers, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	i wanna love you as strong when we are ninety-two the same as seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 17 by Pink Sweats ft SEVENTEEN Joshua & DK https://youtu.be/0WwUKLRzct0
> 
> My very first bmc fic. I was possessed by a writing demon and wrote this in like three days. The title in my notes was ‘boyf riends fake dating fic bc I’m dumb and have an Urge’ and I think that perfectly reflects this fic. 
> 
> In case you didn’t read the tags and didn’t quite notice it in the description,, tw // homophobia / biphobia - Jeremy’s grandparents in this fic are homophobic and biphobic by that extension, (ie. not accepting Jeremy as bi because they don’t like his attraction to men)
> 
> I hope you enjoy 🥰

“Jeremy, don’t forget your grandparents are coming around for dinner in a week. Heidi wants to meet them. I don’t think it’s worth it, but you know she’s insistent.” Mr Heere smiled while talking about his partner, Heidi Hansen. She was a very strong willed woman with a son the same age as Jeremy, they’d met in a support group for parents with children with mental illnesses and they got along quickly before they started seeing each other.

The first meeting between the two sons was very awkward because of the combined anxiety between them, but it didn’t actually take too much for Jeremy and Evan to get along, especially with how often Michael came around, having the ability to make anyone feel comfortable around him. Not too long after Evan was slightly less anxious around them, he introduced them to his boyfriend, Connor Murphy. Connor was often suspicious of others intentions and was very jumpy, especially around Jeremy’s dad, and Michael had pointed out that maybe Connor and his dad didn’t have a good relationship, at all. 

Jeremy knew that if his dad would just tell Heidi why he didn’t want to have a dinner with them, he knew that she would understand. She’d even invited Connor to come around, knowing that Evan would be uncomfortable despite Jeremy being with him to bear the brunt of the attention, but that wouldn’t help. 

The reason that they didn’t speak with Jeremy’s grandparents was because they were severely homophobic and had reacted horribly when Jeremy came out to them as bi, even going so far as to tell their son to disown Jeremy for being so ‘unnatural’. Jeremy’s dad had decided he’d much rather lose his parents rather than losing his son again, and had since not talked to them. 

Jeremy knew full well that they would have an angry outburst when they found out he hadn’t just ‘changed his mind’ about being bi and knew that they’d react even worse to Evan being bi  and having a boyfriend despite not even  _knowing_ E van. Jeremy knew full well that putting even half of the burden of that rage on Evan wouldn’t be good, at all, so him and Michael were conspiring.

“So, we’ve gotta do something that’ll make them pissed at you and will take all of the attention off of Evan, but you don’t know what to do?” Michael deadpanned. 

Jeremy nodded, half zoning out as he looked at his friend who was deep in thought. He really liked that Michael knew him that well. He’d mentioned only that his grandparents would be coming over for dinner and Michael had known just what had puzzled him.

“Don’t laugh, but this is honestly the best idea. We can have me at standby so when they arrive and inevitably ask Evan ‘do you have a girlfriend’ and Connor will probably get snappy and reveal that they’re dating, I can walk in and we can pretend we’re dating, and that will piss them off and then they’ll be asked to leave and if they don’t leave we can just take Evan and Connor around to my house and we can have dinner with my mums.” Michael suggested and at first Jeremy had started to absentmindedly laugh at the ridiculousness of the idea, but then he realised that it was a  good idea.

He blinked and came out of his trance and saw his friend smiling brightly at him, very proud of his idea, and nodded. “Okay, well, yeah... okay. What would be the most effective thing for us to do?”

Michael raised an eyebrow, as if he was wondering why he had even asked. “Kidding, duh. You’d be comfortable with that, right? If not we can figure something else out.” Jeremy continued. 

“No, no, come here, we can practice, make it seem like we’re experienced with each other when we execute the plan.” Michael shrugged as he said this and stepped forward. He casually slung his arms over Jeremy’s shoulders as he leaned forward, Jeremy not too sure what to do with his arms just yet as he also leaned forward. They closed the gap, meeting in the middle and Michael’s lips were warm against Jeremy’s as he hooked his arms under Michael’s arms to hold onto his shoulders and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Michael was very slightly flushed, but Jeremy quickly leaned forward again and snuck in another quick kiss, their lips barely touching long enough for Michael to register that it had even happened, before he ducked out from underneath Michael’s arms. “Oh, you’re a little shit. Get back here.” Jeremy poked his tongue out as he ran out of his room in an attempt to escape Michael. Much to his annoyance, any escape routes were blocked off by closed doors and he very quickly found himself cornered by Michael who kabedoned him before kissing him. They bumped noses accidentally at the force that Michael had leaned in. Jeremy then broke down in laughter as Michael moved to lean a leg up against the wall and nearly fell. 

They were going to do fine at this fake dating thing.

It came to the day and Jeremy had sent the signal to Michael that his grandparents had arrived when he heard their old car in the driveway. Jeremy was watching a fidgeting Evan and a stony-faced Connor who looked like if it weren’t for Evan, he wouldn’t be in this scenario even if his life was on the line, they were standing in the kitchen, Heidi talking quietly to them. They were slightly further away from where Jeremy was leaning against a wall, arms crossed as he read Michael’s message telling him that he had just started walking towards his house from where he’d parked his car at the nearby park. He heard the doorbell ring and looked up to the door with a half glare as his dad opened the door and revealed his grandparents.

Prior to the scenario of his coming out to them, his grandparents were two of his favourite people, which is why he trusted them enough to come out to them in the first place, but then his grandmother had called him unnatural and his grandfather had told his dad to disown him so they fell to the very bottom. They were lower than where Rich was before he’d befriended the other teen, and that’s saying something, considering he was under his mother who had abandoned him.

“Mother, father. Come in.” The cold greeting from his usually lively father was enough to show that there was tension, but then they turned to Jeremy and the looks on their faces was enough to show that nothing had changed since the last time. “Nathaniel. Jeremiah.” Jeremy grimaced at the use of his full name, which literally nobody else used. “Grandparents.”

“Have you rethought your choices and forgone your unnatural ways?” His grandmother asked, effectively ignoring Jeremy’s dad.

“Excuse me?” Jeremy’s response was rhetorical and his tone was venomous. You’d almost think he forgot how harsh they were, but he was more appalled that she was saying that with Heidi so close by.

The woman in topic came out of the kitchen, flustered and despite only having just checked in with Evan and Connor. 

“Hi, I’m Heidi, it is so lovely to meet you both.” The woman smiled and Jeremy couldn’t believe that his grandparents were acting to sweet to her, smiling and shaking her hands and kissing her on her cheeks. Jeremy very quickly made his way to the kitchen to stand with Evan and Connor, his face stormy, as they started small talk. Connor noticed his expression but didn’t mention it. 

Only two minutes before they finally moved to the kitchen and the attention would be inevitably moved on to Evan and Connor, Michael sent a Snapchat of the front door of Jeremy’s house, with the caption of ‘in position’.

When his grandparents did come in, they made their big mistake when his grandfather said, “Oh, Nathaniel, I thought you said that Heidi only had one son.” The atmosphere shifted instantly at the implications of that one sentence. Connor’s fists clenched as he tried to control his anger and Evan blanched, grabbing one of Connor’s closed fists and prying his fingers apart and holding onto his hand for support, Heidi spluttered. “No, I do only have one son, Evan, who is in the blue, but his boyfriend Connor prefers to spend time with us.” She explained. Jeremy didn’t even need to look to know that his grandfather’s face went red with rage. He quickly pulled up his messages with Michael and typed a message instantly as disaster struck, his grandmother had begun to speak. 

“Oh, so you not only failed with your own unnatural son who cannot stay loyal to woman like he rightfully should, but you chose to date a woman with a son who is with another boy so unnaturally?” Jeremy’s dad lost all colour in his face and Evan looked faint. Jeremy’s fingers fumbled for the send button. 

** Player Two **

Change of plans, they asked a worse question

We need backup now

The doorbell rang and Jeremy’s dad looked at it in confusion, not knowing who would be at his front door at this time. Then he looked at Jeremy whose face had lost most of the tension and knew. He didn’t know why he’d even questioned it. 

Jeremy flung open the door and his relief wasn’t even fake. “Michael!” He threw himself at his best friend and kissed him full on the lips, arms folded around his neck as Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist. They’d kissed some more after their first practice session when they’d come up with the fake dating idea a week ago and it was something that felt so natural to them that they had to stop themselves from kissing in front of their parents, friends, or classmates, because that would be a rabbit hole they’d be falling down forever if people asked questions. 

“Holy _shit_.” Connor’s voice was both impressed and bewildered, the anger fading very quickly. Michael flushed, realising that he was kissing Jeremy in front of his father. Jeremy didn’t realise this was the case and was somewhat surprised, Michael was the more extravagant one of them, so he was surprised at the fact that he still blushed when they kissed. He grabbed Michael’s hand and he didn’t need to fake the goofy grin that was on his face as he went towards the kitchen, Michael toeing the door closed. 

“Michael, meet my grandparents. This is my  _ boyfriend _ , Michael. He will also be having dinner with us, but if you have a problem with us or with Evan and Connor we’ll leave you to it.” Jeremy’s voice was surprisingly even. His dad merely blinked and in a quiet voice, speaking mostly to himself, said “I can’t believe it took that long.” And Jeremy’s face instantly turned red like a tomato. His dad thought they were actually dating and had been  _ anticipating _ it.

“I’m proud of you for telling me Jer, Michael spends enough time here that I thought you two were just pulling on my leg and hiding it from me.” Michael smiled at Jeremy’s dad, but his face was equally as red at the very open admission that he’d  _ actually _ thought that maybe they were  _ already _ dating. His grandparents’ faces were red for a completely different reason. Their inevitable outbursts were oncoming and he didn’t want to deal with that. 

“Oop, that’s our cue Mica,” he flicked his head towards his grandparents, “C’mon, Ev, Connor, we expected this, so Mica’s mums prepared extra food. Dad, Heidi, we’ll be back after they leave.” Connor beelined straight for the door, Evan’s hand still in his, echoing goodbyes to Heidi and Jeremy’s dad, who nodded approvingly at Jeremy for having the initiative to come up with a plan for Evan’s sake more than anything. The four boys left, holding nothing more than their phones and Michael’s Chrysler PT Cruiser keys. Jeremy didn’t find it very important to let go of Michael’s hand just yet, so he didn’t. 

Evan was very softly crying, the stress from that encounter finally bubbling over. Connor was comforting him as they walked to the park. Both Jeremy and Michael knew that there were very few people Evan felt comfortable about comforting him when he was having even the most minor of breakdowns. Unfortunately, they were not any of those people yet, so they could not help, but that was understandable, they had only known each other for eight months. When they got into the car, Evan had calmed down, significantly, and Connor took that chance to clap the shoulders of both Evan and Michael. “What a way to come out. Thank you for protecting Evan. I wasn’t going into this expecting homophobic grandparents.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Michael and I planned out this from the start.”

“I-I’m happy for you. I-It would’ve been nice to have some warning though.” Evan shuddered. 

“I was honestly hoping that they would’ve realised they don’t want to lose their son and grandson and realised that being bi is not ‘unnatural’ so neither of us had to deal with that but I guess not, also uh,” he looked at Michael, who shrugged, “we’re not actually dating. That was just to take the attention off you.”

“No fucking way.” Connor had that ‘I’m pretty sure know better than you about this and I am disappointed’ look on his face. “What you just did, that’s not something that people who are faking a relationship just  do .” Connor was very much incredulous.

“No, it’s a fake relationship and we’re just very comfortable with each other.” Michael tried to reason. 

“Maybe that’s what you think, but I think you’ve spent most of your lives together and loving each other is so natural that you don’t know you’re  _ in love _ with each other.” Evan spoke. It was a bit hesitant and when Jeremy and Michael both turned around fully to look at him in bewilderment, he blushed bright red. 

They then looked at each other and Jeremy spluttered a “Fuck.” as what Evan had said really processed, his face turning red. “We’re talking about this when I get to mine.” Michael declared. It was mostly quiet for the drive to Michael’s, only being a few minutes away.

When Michael stopped the car in the driveway, he smiled at Jeremy and quickly grabbed and squeezed his hand before they went to the front door and Michael unlocked it, walking in to one of his mothers coming forward to greet them. She was his nanay and she loved Jeremy. She greeted Michael with a kiss to the cheek, then did the same with Jeremy. “Hi nanay.” They both mumbled and he smiled at her while Michael spluttered at her ‘embarrassing’ display of affection in front of Evan and Connor and she led them through to the kitchen where Michael’s mama was cooking. Michael slunk forward and hugged her from behind, receiving an amused hair ruffle in return. 

“Hi baby.” 

“Hi mama. Mama, nanay, these two are Evan and Connor. I’ve told you about them before.”

“Of course Mica, we remember, it’s nice to meet you both.” His mama crooned and Jeremy didn’t need to be looking at Evan or Connor to know that they were amazed at Michael’s two mothers. 

“We’ll be down when dinner is ready.” He told them, then pulled out of the hug and grabbed Jeremy’s hand on the way through, leading Evan and Connor towards his living room and bedroom. Only Connor caught the exchanged pleased look between Michael’s mothers at the hand holding before turning around and he smirked a little. That was another two people who seemed to have been waiting for them to be dating. 

They reached Michael’s living room, dark curtains covering the windows and led lighting strips providing sufficient lighting despite not being on their full brightness, a bunch of gaming consoles both old and new stored within a cabinet which had a decent sized tv sitting on top of it, a nice headset with a mic connected sitting on a stand just to the side of the tv. There was a comfy dark grey three seater couch and their beanbags were stacked on top of each other in the corner of the room, Michael’s being red and Jeremy’s being blue.

“Feel free to take a seat on the couch and watch the tv, Jeremy and I need to discuss certain things. We’ll be back.” Jeremy let himself be pulled into the room he probably spent just as much of his childhood in as he did his own. It’d changed over the years, but it was still the same room that his friend and he had slept together in, even if the bed got bigger over the years and he stopped having nightmares. Of course, he’s had nightmares since the squip incident, nights where he’s woken up to phantom electric shocks, already crying from the memories of how he’d completely discarded those who’d cared for him the most. Those nightmares mostly went away when Michael had pulled him back into a lying position before drifting back off and snuggling into him, having always been a hugger in his sleep. 

Jeremy closed the door behind him and found Michael was staring at him intensely and he felt heat rise to his face. 

“Okay, so what do you think?” Michael asked. Jeremy spluttered a little bit as he tried to put his thoughts into words. “I think that Evan has a point... and if we don’t make a decision about this now I won’t stop thinking about it and I  _ will _ make it weird.” Michael laughed at that admission and any potential tension was gone, just like that.

“Would you be okay with it if we gave a real relationship a try?” Michael asked shyly, Jeremy shrugged, a little awkwardly, not really believing that Michael would want to be in a real relationship with him. “Would  you be okay with it?” He responded impulsively and Michael raised an eyebrow, before outright laughing. “Of course I would. Come here.” Jeremy took two steps toward Michael and he was swept into a deep kiss. He hooked his arms over Michael’s shoulders and smiled against Michael’s lips but the moment and their official first kiss was ruined by Michael’s little giggles, which Jeremy had to admit, were cute. 

“What?” Jeremy asked, pulling away and looking at Michael with a raised eyebrow. 

“I guess we’re boyf riends now.” He answered, still laughing. Jeremy took a moment to process, then groaned when he realised that he was talking about what Rich had written on their backpacks back the day before the squip incident started. He removed his arms and laid limp, letting his own arms hang. “I hate you. Let me die now and at least I’ll die knowing you let me down.” Michael laughed even harder, tears in his eyes.

“Rich is going to lose it when we tell him.” Michael said through tears, kneeling down so he could put Jeremy down and lay down to laugh and the implications of this made Jeremy groan again. “Shut the fuck up.” He elongated the u sounds, rolling so he was laying against Michael. They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company as Michael slowly came down from his nearly nonstop laughter. There was a knock on the door and when they received a muted “Yes?” From Michael whose face was still bright red from his laughter, the door opened.

It was Connor who poked his head in and Evan was standing just a little bit behind his boyfriend. “I’m guessing you two figured it out?” He asked, judgementally raising an eyebrow at them laying on the floor. “Well, dinner is ready.” He continued when he got no response. Michael got up and nudged Jeremy with his foot but when he only responded “Leave me to die.” He grabbed his hand and pulled him up as well, holding on to his left hand and pulling Jeremy with him. 

Evan smiled cheekily at Jeremy and Jeremy gave him a stink eye in return. It’s not that he’s not thankful for Evan pointing out what he did, but he’s also annoyed that he did point it out at the exact same time, because even now he can’t stop thinking about it.

When they got to the dining room, Michael’s nanay and mama were watching them with amusement. “Mica, did you forget to tell us something earlier?” His nanay asked cheekily, looking at Jeremy’s hand which was still in her son’s. “Maybe we’re dating?” He replied, looking at Jeremy with a shy smile, and Jeremy himself couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face as well.

“I’m glad that you finally got together. Watching you two being your oblivious selves got frustrating after four years.” Jeremy’s face turned bright red.

_ Four years?  _

Evan echoed his thoughts. Michael’s nanay nodded solemnly, faking sadness. “Wow, you two really are soulmates, you’re both absolute dumbasses.” Connor laughed at them and Michael’s mama laughed at Connor’s expert opinion. They all sat down and ate, at peace and finally having acknowledged unspoken feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and feel free to chat with me about musicals because none of my friends like all of the musicals I like and they don’t listen to me when I talk about them rip (but if you do make sure you let me know that you came from this fic otherwise I’ll ignore the message rip 👉🏻👈🏻)
> 
> (Also be aware that my Twitter account is more often than not kpop and at the moment my tumblr is very much dc and batfam it’s a curse of being adhd,, kpop is my longtime interest of the moment (going on four years) and dc is my current hyperfixation)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/onlyjuns)
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onlyjuns)


End file.
